Shadows of the Past
by Goth Senshi Pheonyx
Summary: Trowa meets up with Middie once again and stuff happens. real descriptive i know, read and find out! Lemon involved!!! please r


Shadows from the Past  
  
A/N: IT WAS A DARE!  
  
~*~  
  
"Trowa, come into my office for a moment," Une said to the young pilot.  
  
Trowa nodded and silently followed her into her office where a young girl waited. She had light blonde hair that reached her shoulders and blue-green eyes. (tell me if I'm wrong!)  
  
"Trowa, I'd like you to show our new Preventer the ropes."  
  
He nodded again, "Sure thing."  
  
The young girl stood up and turned around smiling slightly.  
  
'I loved you!' a girl's scream echoed in his mind as a flash of a young girl around eight or nine made her point clear. Trowa shook the feeling off as Une shooed them out of her office so she could get some work done.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Trowa said as they started walking.  
  
"Call me 'Ice'," she replied in a cold tone.  
  
"Ok," he blinked and started explaining everything with the Preventers group.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Duo said, walking up with a big grin on his face. "Who's the cute chick?"  
  
In about twenty seconds, Duo was on the ground begging for mercy. Trowa peeled 'Ice' off of Duo and continued on as Wufei walked by. ( ::starts singing good charlotte's walk by:: )  
  
"Have you seen Sally?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "Try the lab."  
  
Wufei nodded and walked past them.  
  
"Who the hell was that?"  
  
"Chang Wufei."  
  
She glanced behind her, "Damn, he calmed down."  
  
"You've met him before?"  
  
"Yeah, but he was screaming something about not fighting women and bleeding hearts."**  
  
Trowa nodded slowly as she was led to her new workplace and Trowa went to his desk to get some stuff done.  
  
After a while of getting thing slowly done and going back to small pieces of the past, he finally got up and walked out of the building. He walked to the woods to collect his thoughts and came across a small clearing.  
  
Trowa sat on the trunk of a fallen tree and just let his mind wander.  
  
"Ice, your shift is over," someone called to her.  
  
'Ice' nodded and left Preventers Headquarters silently. She looked at the beautiful trees and was compelled to venture within its depths.  
  
She came across the same clearing that Trowa sat at. His gaze was unfocused as he still zoned out. He blinked as he sensed her; not looking up, he smiled.  
  
"I felt the same way."  
  
"What?" she looked at him in shock.  
  
"When you told me you loved me. You never gave me a chance to answer you, Middie," he looked up at her.  
  
She was flabbergasted, "But..how..?"  
  
"You still have the same expression on your face of someone lost and trying to find their way out of the darkest reaches of the universe."  
  
Middie blinked and mumbled, "Amazing." And then sat beside him, "So, does that feeling still stand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She stayed silent for a moment before realizing that Trowa had gotten up.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you that," he said with his back to her.  
  
"...Nanashi..."  
  
He started walking and she jumped up.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Trowa pretended to not hear what was said.  
  
Middie grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, forcing him to stop. She looked into Trowa's eyes for a short moment before kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
Soon, it ended and the two stared into each others eyes.  
  
"Why don't we get reacquainted?"  
  
"Sure. We can go to my place," Middie smiled.  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement and the two left the quiet sanctuary, heading to Trowa's motorcycle.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later, the two had finished talking about what had been going on since the two had last seen one another.  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
Before Middie could finish, Trowa had captured her lips with his own. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as her lips parted and allowed his tongue entrance.  
  
The two broke apart a short time later due to lack of oxygen.  
  
"Bedroom?"  
  
Trowa nodded with a sly smile on his face as Middie took his hand and led him to her room. Trowa kicked the door shut before they kissed again.  
  
Their shirts were soon discarded and Trowa hovered above Middie for a moment before he started kissing her neck. He slowly undid her white lace bra and dropped it beside the bed while leaving a trail of hot kisses down her chest. Middie undid his pants and slipped them off of him along with his boxers. Trowa in turn did the same thing, doing the task delicately.  
  
He kissed her hungrily as his hard member brushed her inner thigh. He entered her swiftly and Middie's back arched.  
  
He thrust in and out harder and faster before the two climaxed and kissed one last time before crawling under the covers of Middie's bed.  
  
Middie laid her head on Trowa's chest and rested an arm on his stomach. Trowa wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.  
  
"I love you," she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
Trowa was about to respond when he heard steady breathing from her silent form. He smiled and fell asleep soon afterwards.  
  
The next morning Middie found a note with a scrawled message of apology from Trowa that he was not there to be with her when she woke up thanks to being needed at Preventers Headquarters early. Middie smiled and silently got dressed.  
  
She went to Preventers Headquarters a couple hours later and started to where she was put.  
  
"Hey Ice, ya got somethin' on your desk for ya," a thick Jersey accent said as the person walked past her.  
  
"Thanks," she said in monotone.  
  
Middie reached her desk to find a small bouquet of white roses on it. She picked up the small card that was beside it.  
  
I love you too ~ Nanashi  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
A/N: First off, the two ** was from the lovely thing that Wufei mentioned to Noin in the series after he blew up part of the Lake Victoria base. And I don't care if Trowa's past did go word for word from the manga because I know I switched some things around. But it was still basically the same thing...after Middie did something really bad! And anyways, Lillia dared me to do this and since I have yet to turn down a dare, there it is. It's a little more of fluff and mini-lemon (in my words) than it is anything else. Lastly, if you think the lemon sucked, tell me because that was my first one and I know I need to get better at it. I got a great idea for another one. But until next time! Peace out and remember: comments and flames always welcome!!!  
  
~Pheo 


End file.
